The Blossoming Lotus
by TheCocoQueen
Summary: Tai is the granddaughter of a high lord on her home island. It is expected of her to marry a good family and bare children. However, that is not what Tai wants. Tai plans to become a master fighter, and achieve the legendary title of Chi Master. Her chosen path is a hard one. But she won't let anything stop her as she sets sail with a quirky crew of pirates to accomplish her dream.
1. Chapter 1

Coco: Hey, Guys, I know it's been forever since I worked on anything One Piece, but here I am with the new rewritten chapter for Tai's story. I wasn't really liking where the first one was going and decided on a better route. Also, due to already having my Sanji/OC story with Wren and Sanji, I have decided to change this story to a Zoro/Tai story. I just don't feel like Tai is going to like Sanji very much do to him always trying to pamper and protect all the woman of the ship. She hates it when men automatically assume women need protection because to her that means they think women weak. So, I feel as if she and Zoro would be a better match. Hope you all aren't too disappointed.

As for Wren's story, it will be back again soon and A LOT has changed. We still have Wren who we know and love. Her personality and look have all remained the same but her abilities and background have changed quite a bit. But I feel like it was all for the best for the direction I wish to take the story. So, please look out for that :D

Now, I'd say that's enough announcements. Let's get started!

* * *

As the sun shined brightly over the island known Rìluò Island, a young girl with crimson hair was watching as her older brothers went through their martial arts training with their grandfather. She watched in awe as Kai and Bai tried to take down their grandfather but to no avail. She always loved martial arts. And someday she was going to become so strong the people would look to her as the Master of the Twelve Paths like her grandfather. The title was only given to the best martial artists on their island. The masters who have master the twelve fighting styles of their people.

"Tai!" Chang called out to his youngest grandchild after he finished knocking Kai and Bai around. "Come here!"

Tai got up from the mat she had been sitting on to run over to her grandfather. She stopped in front of him with his tall figure making her seem even smaller than she was. Chang was a man of tall stature with the same crimson hair as his granddaughter though the color of it has faded over the years with mix of gray thrown in. Though the sight of his hair was a dead giveaway that he was of the Chìhóng Family—a noble house of RìluòIsland. In fact, his family ruled this part of the island known as Dragon Village. He was the patriarch of the family while raising his three grandchildren after the death of his daughter.

"I hear from your brothers that you wish to join their training lessons." Chang said.

"Yes, Grandpa." Tai said nodding as she smiled. "I want to be as strong a martial artist as you someday! I want to become a Master of the Twelve Paths!"

Chang let out a laugh that had Tai's furrowing in confusion. Did she say something amusing?

"Tai, you could never become a Master of the Twelve Paths." Chang said. "It is not possible."

Tai frowned. Why would her grandpa say that? Couldn't she be as strong as she wanted to be? If she trained hard enough, she could surpass Kai and Bai, couldn't she?

"Yeah, Tai," Kai began. "You're a girl, and it's because of that reason that you cannot become a master."

Bai nodded along with their older brother's words, which didn't make Tai happy in the slightest. Tai's frown deepened as she looked at her brothers—both having crimson hair as her. That seemed like stupid rule in her opinion. She should be able to be whatever she wishes.

"You're wrong!" Tai said firmly. "You'll see! I'll become stronger than you both and Grandpa! In fact, I'll become the strongest master the island has ever seen! Then you'll have to acknowledge me as your superior!"

Kai and Bai both laughed at her statement, which had her cheeks burning red in anger.

"We'd only acknowledge you as our better if you became the best martial artist in the world." Kai said.

"Yeah!" Bai added nodding.

"Then that's what I'll do!" Tai insisted. "I'll become the best martial artist this world has ever seen. In fact, I'll become the next Chi Master! I'll make you eat your words!"

"Chi Master?!" Bai exclaimed.

"You? There's no way that'd happen!" Kai argued.

As his grandchildren argued, Chang sighed. Tai didn't seem to understand her position in their family. Someday she would though. Someday she would marry a man of a noble house to give their family more support and strength. Then she would continue their family line with that man. That was the fate of a woman of her standing. No matter how strong she becomes, no one on their island would ever see her as a master martial artist. Chang then blinked when he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down at Tai.

"I mean it, Grandpa!" Tai said. "I'm going to do it! Wait and see!"

Chang let out another sigh as he shook his head. He had a feeling that things were going to become very complicated in the near future for their family.

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

"Nami, are we there yet?" Luffy whined from his special seat at the front of the ship.

"No, Luffy, and if you ask one more time, I might kill you!" Nami shouted at the young captain.

Behind her Zoro and Usopp sweat-dropped at her response. Though Luffy didn't seem phased at all by her shouting. He just pouted. He liked sailing, but he was ready to dock on the next island. He was ready for another adventure.

"What island are we sailing towards anyway, Nami?" Usopp asked the navigator.

When Nami grinned, Usopp's brow quirked in question. Was there something odd about what he asked?

"I think you'll really like our next stop," Nami said. "I've been there before during one of my _trips_."

This intrigued the boys. Luffy, who wanted to hear more, even left his special seat to join his crewmates.

"Rìluò is a rather large island full of culture." Nami continued. "They are known for their elegance and deep-rooted tradition. But also, they are known for the festivals they throw, and I happened to arrive during their biggest festival of all. It's a festival to celebrate the new year. There's music and dancing, loads of food, fireworks, and so much more."

Luffy's eyes got big at Nami's words, and he already felt his mouth watering at the thought of food.

"They even do a giant parade that goes around to all twelve villages." Nami added.

"They have twelve villages?" Zoro asked.

He knew Nami said the island was rather large, but to have twelve villages seemed a bit much.

"Yeah, the twelve villages circle around the entire island." Nami said. "And in the center of the entire island is this giant palace made of jade and gold! It's where the parade ends and the fighting tournament of the festival is held."

"Fighting tournament?" Luffy and Zoro asked in unison.

Nami rolled her eyes at their reaction, but it wasn't like she was surprised. The two morons did like to fight to prove their strength or just to have fun.

"That's right," Nami replied despite her slight annoyance. "Fighting tournaments aren't uncommon on the island because on Rìluò Island many train in a unique martial arts style developed on the island a long time ago. I can't really remember what it is, but the people there take a lot of pride in it and have had many strong, legendary martial artists hail from it."

Luffy felt even more excitement build in his chest. There was an entire island of skilled fighters. He could find his next crewmate there. Not to mention Nami mentioned food.

"Sounds like a fun place." Zoro said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "I wonder if one of those strong, tough guys will join our crew."

_'Or maybe a strong, skilled girl.'_ Nami thought to herself as she looked off int the direction of the island. _'I wonder how Tai is doing. I bet she's still training hard, no doubt.'_

The thought brought a grin to Nami's face as she thought about the girl she befriended during her time on the island. While brief, the two had really gotten along, and Nami couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Master Lăohŭ of Tiger Village hummed to himself as he practiced his calligraphy. The sun shined overhead and peered through the large open doorway that led out into the stone garden of his dojo. The pendant around his neck glimmered in the sunlight with twelve distinct animal cravings circling the pendant. He was just about to finish his next brush stroke when the door that led to farther into the dojo was slid open with a loud clack. He paused in brush stroke as he turned to face the one who came in.

"What is it, Liu Wei?" Lăohŭ asked his student. "You know no one is to interrupt me during my morning calligraphy writings."

"I apologize, Master Lăohŭ," Liu Wei said. "But it's Tai. She has returned from Dragon Village, and I believe something happened…And well, you just need see what she is doing, Master."

Lăohŭ, who set his brush down, sighed at the mention of his most talented and most troublesome student. He knew taking her in as a pupil would give him grief.

"Very well." He said as he grabbed his cane.

He stood then left his room with Liu Wei following behind him as he flanked his master's right side.

"Is she within the dojo or outside in the mock battle ring?" Lăohŭ questioned.

"Outside, Master." Liu Wei replied. "As is…the rest of your pupils."

Liu Wei's words had Lăohŭ dreading what could be awaiting him outside. Once the two men made it onto the porch that looked out another the small arena, Lăohŭ's eyes immediately took in that all his pupils besides Liu Wei and two others were laid out with obvious signs of a fight littering their fallen forms. Lăohŭ then looked to the two fighting which were Tai and Zhang Tāo. He didn't interfere at first as he watched the two fight.

Tai let out a shout as she struck her opponent hard in the chest with both hands, which were pressed together—heel to heel—with her fingers curled like claws. Her opponent—Zhang Tāo—went flying backwards before landing on the ground. He managed to flip back onto his feet, however, while kicking up dust to try and blind Tai. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as she was temporarily blinded by the dust in her eyes. She kept calm though since panicking would play right into her opponent's hands.

She sensed an attack coming towards her head, so she tilted her head right to avoid it. She felt his hand brush against her cheek, which had her reacting quickly. She grabbed his arm while flipping him over her shoulder. She twisted his arm as she jerked it back causing many of his joints to pop out of place. He cried out in pain before his face met dirt. Tai placed her foot firmly on his back to hold him in place.

"Do you yield?" She questioned Zhang Tāo.

Before Zhang Tāo could reply, Lăohŭ, who had seen enough, cracked his cane on the porch to get their attention. At the sound the both of them froze. She immediately let go of Zhang Tāo while kneeling down to bow to Lăohŭ. Zhang Tāo did the same though had to hold his injured arm. Even those who had been defeated earlier, forced themselves up to kneel to their master. Lăohŭ looked to all his pupils before giving a sigh.

"All of you are too unruly." Lăohŭ said then pointed his cane at Tai. "Especially you, my troublemaking student."

Tai bowed her head a bit farther while not meaning to cause so much trouble for her master. Her just being here has gotten Lăohŭ so much misfortune.

"However, I will overlook all of this," Lăohŭ said. "You will be leaving soon, and I would hate for you to leave on a bad note with your old master, Tai."

"I could never be upset with you, Master," Tai spoke as she lifted her head. "Your punishments for my unruliness are just. I know I say this often, but I am sorry for the trouble."

Lăohŭ shook his head before turning to look at Liu Wei. The only one of his students who wasn't injured. Even Tai the obvious winner of all the fighting hard a few scraps and bruises forming.

"Take the boys to the infirmary." Lăohŭ instructed Liu Wei.

Said boys didn't look too thrilled at the prospect of going to said infirmary. The woman, who ran that part of the dojo, was the wife of their master, and she did not take kindly to having to treat their scraps if she deemed the reason, they got them as pure stupidity. Not to mention that her bedside manner was more scary than courteous.

"You heard Master." Liu Wei said to the boys. "Zhang Tāo, Míng Jié, Huan, Daniu, Niàn zhēn, let's go."

"Yeah, yeah," Huan grumbled. "Stop being so pushy, Liu Wei. We're injured here, ya know?"

"And whose fault is that?" Liu Wei retorted unsympathetically.

Huan rolled his eyes at Liu Wei though did get to his feet as did Daniu and Niàn zhēn. Tai stood as well while helping Zhang Tāo to his feet.

"Sorry about the arm," Tai said looking sheepish.

Zhang Tāo chuckled while giving Tai a playful nudge with his good arm as he grinned.

"Don't worry about it." Zhang Tāo said. "Any injuries I sustain are my own fault. Isn't that what Master teaches all of us?"

Tai nodded her head as her expression relaxed a bit. Though her frown soon returned when seeing the stern expression Lăohŭ sent her way. While she might not be getting punished for her brazen actions of challenging her dojo brothers to a fight without his permission, she had a feeling a lecture was coming either way. After the boys were out of sight and out of ear shot, Lăohŭ stepped down from the porch.

"I take it that you and your grandfather once again failed to make peace with each other." Lăohŭ said.

Tai's frown deepening was the only answer he needed to know that he assumed correctly. Lăohŭ sighed once more.

"Tai, your departure from this island is in a few days' time." Lăohŭ reminded her. "You will be turning eighteen—becoming a woman and setting out on your journey to become a Master of the Twelve Paths. This journey could take years. Do you wish to leave the island without finally settling things between your grandfather?"

Tai narrowed his eyes. It wasn't like she was purposely making things worse between her and Chang. However, the two haven't had a conversation without shouting involved since she became a student of Laohu. He wanted her to remain at home and be the perfect little noble girl and wait for a man to come for her hand in marriage. He wanted to always act proper and to follow the traditions that the women of their island have withheld for years, but none of that was for her. She couldn't just be the shadow standing behind a man. She wanted to become a martial arts master and carry on the strong tradition that the men are allowed to carry.

"I am trying, Master." Tai said. "However, both he and I are so stubborn that neither of us want to budge an inch. I try to explain myself to him and he doesn't wish to listen."

"Yes, Chang has always been set in his ways." Lăohŭ agreed. "Here we all try to protect and withhold the culture and history of our people by following our traditions. And no one tries harder than Chang to preserve them."

Tai knew that was the truth. The Emperor himself was even more accepting of her choice to study under Lăohŭ than her grandfather. Of course, the Emperor has always been such an eccentric man. She's even heard stories that when the Emperor was around her age that he left the island on his own adventure, which was uncommon for those of royal blood—at least on their island anyway.

While their Emperor as always withheld their culture, he has always been more lenient when it comes to certain "rules" their people abide by. Tai wished her grandfather could be even a fraction more like their Emperor when it comes to such things. It'd probably make it easier to talk to him.

"I know it is not my place," Lăohŭ said to Tai. "But I think you should try to visit him again tomorrow. And the next day if that what it takes. Trust me when I say this, child, but you do not want to leave things bad between the two of you. If you leave and something happens to either of you, the other will have to live on knowing that apologies could not be made and that forgiveness was never accomplished."

"I understand, Master." Tai said earnestly. "I will try again tomorrow."

Though she had a feeling that things would turn out the same in the end. Tai hasn't even been living in her childhood home for years now. Lăohŭ has housed her here in his home/dojo since her grandfather kicked her out for her defiance.

"That is all I ask." Lăohŭ said. "Now go see Jiao. She will want to inspect your wounds."

Tai's skin turned pale at the mention of Jiao. She really didn't want to follow the boys to the infirmary. Jiao was scary and she wondered how someone like Lăohŭ even fell for the devil woman.

"There's really no need to bother Jiao-dono with my injuries." Tai said. "They are minor."

Lăohŭ looked at his student in amusement while knowing Tai just wanted to avoid being held at by his wife. Before he could insist on it, a shout from outside the dojo's gate caught their attention.

"Master Lăohŭ!"

He and Tai turned towards the one shouting as one of the villagers came running through the gates.

"What is wrong?" Lăohŭ questioned.

"It's pirates, Master Lăohŭ." The villager replied. "They just docked at the harbor."

Lăohŭ hummed in thought as he stroked his beard. Pirates weren't exactly uncommon on Rìluò Island. However, they tended to dock on the other end of the island in Mantis Village. It was the village with the most sailing supplies where many ships could stock up for their next journey.

"Did you notice the size of the crew?" Lăohŭ asked the villager.

"Uh, I only spotted for pirates, Master Lăohŭ." The villager said.

Lăohŭ nodded before looking to Tai. Four shouldn't be a problem for her, and she will most likely have to face pirates on her journey. It seemed like a perfect training opportunity.

"Tai, go see what business these pirates have here." Lăohŭ ordered as he turned to walk back up onto the porch. "If they mean no harm, leave them be. If they do, however…"

He trailed off while certain his student would understand his silent order. Tai nodded before giving a bow towards her master. She ran from the dojo with the villager watching her go with wide eyes. He looked back to Lăohŭ in a panic.

"Are you sure it's wise to send her, Master Lăohŭ?" The villager asked. "Certainly, one of your other students would have been better suited. Or even you?"

"Are you saying one Tai is unqualified?" Lăohŭ replied with a question of his own. "She is my student just as the rest who come here to train under my guidance. To say she is unqualified is the same as saying the rest. Do you doubt my teaching?"

"No, sir!" The villager replied quickly. "I beg pardon! I did not mean to give insult."

Lăohŭ didn't reply as he continued on down the porch. He knew Tai could handle those pirates. She was his best student after all. Even if those outside this dojo didn't think that themselves.

* * *

"We're here!" Luffy cheered as he jumped from the Going Merry onto the dock.

He looked around excitedly while ready to get some food and to see some of the tough guy fighters.

"Hey, Luffy, wait up!" Usopp called.

"Yeah, don't go running off." Nami added. "Knowing you it'd lead to trouble."

Luffy laughed at his crewmates worries then blinked when he noticed a girl standing at the beginning of the dock. She had crimson hair that was cut almost boyishly short with one long strand going across her right shoulder and decorated with beads. Her eyes were charcoal in color while framed by dark lashes. She was about a bit above average height for a woman—standing at 5 feet 7 inches with a toned figure.

She wore a tightfitting, sleeveless black body suit that was backless. Then she had on crimson red skirt that had white lining and it had large slit in the side, so only the front and back of her was covered by the skirt. It then had a belt around it that held what looked like a short-sword—almost small enough to be called a knife. On her feet were wrapped bandages that left her toes and heels exposed while going all the way up to her knees with her feet being shoeless. She wore fishnet, fingerless gloves as well that went to her elbows, and around them were black arm guards.

"Oh, a person!" Luffy said. "Hey, you know somewhere we can get some food?!"

The girl's brow quirked at Luffy's question as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know quite a few good places for food." She replied. "However, I'm not telling you where until you answer a question for me."

As Luffy conversed with this girl, Usopp and Zoro looked over the side of the railing to watch. Usopp looked nervous while Zoro had his hand resting on the hilt of his Wado Ichimonji in case he needed to lend Luffy a hand.

"Okay," Luffy said grinning. "Sounds fair enough."

"My question is a rather simple one." The girl said. "What are your intentions here? If you answer wrong, I'm afraid I'll have to _ask_ you to leave."

Usopp gulped as the girl set her eyes in a hard glare. Such intensity from one look. It had his heart pounding so loudly it was all almost all he could hear ringing through his ears. Zoro tensed as well. He knew this girl had a right to know what pirates wanted when visiting her home, but that doesn't mean, he couldn't defend himself or his crewmates if this conversation turned into a fight.

"My intentions?" Luffy asked before his grin widened. "I just want to have some fun."

"Have fun?" The girl repeated as she stood straighter. "And what kind of fun is that?"

"Ya know, eat, go on an adventure!" Luffy said. "I heard you guys throw great parties and fighting tournaments too! It all sounds like fun to me!"

The girl stared at Luffy a bit longer before relaxing her stance as a grin spread across her own face.

"I see." She said. "Well, if that's the case, welcome to Tiger Village."

When seeing the girl relax, Zoro dropped his hand from his sword. Usopp let out a breath of relief as well. However, he jumped when Nami let out a gasp behind him. Her crewmates all turned to look at her as she ran up to the railing to lean over. She had a smile on her face as she stared at the girl whose own eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Tai/Nami!" The girls exclaimed in unison.

The boys blinked in confusion as the girl—Tai—ran forward while Nami went down the rope ladder. As Nami touched down on the dock, Tai pulled her into a brief hug.

"It's good to see you again, my friend." Tai said as she pulled back. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to come back anytime soon either, but things have changed since we last saw each other." Nami said.

"Yeah, I can see that," Tai said as she glanced at the pirate ship.

She never thought she'd ever see Nami on a pirate ship except if she was in the process of stealing their treasure. Tai then looked to the boys accompanying Nami as the final two came down the rope ladder.

"So, these are your crewmates?" Tai asked gesturing to the three boys.

"That's right," Nami said nodding. "The long nose is Usopp."

"That's Captain Usopp!" Usopp said.

Usopp then winched when Zoro punched him over the head while telling him to knock it off.

"The guy with three swords is Roronoa Zoro." Nami continued.

"The pirate hunter?" Tai questioned.

"I gave up that profession," Zoro corrected.

Tai could tell this crew was already interesting. Not only did it have Nami—a known hater of pirates and thief who steals exclusively from pirates—but it also had a former pirate hunter as well.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy cut in with that grin of his still on his face. "And I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, sorry it's been such a long time since my last post. As some of you know, not that long ago my family and I suffered the loss of a family member and a close family friend. Both through suicide, and it was hard to recover from that. I tried picking up writing in a few of my stories and even managed to post a new one. However, we suffered another loss as my grandfather passed away last week. And my mother and stepfather have had a falling out, so we're in the process of finding a new home as he no longer wants us in his. And on top of that, I'm still working and going to school full time. I'm just stressed out and not really in the mood for writing much recently. So I apologize if there won't be any posts on anything for a while. I might get a chapter up here and there like the one I'm posting today in my SDS story, but probably won't have anything else for a while. Once again I apologize, and I promise that I'll try to bounce back as quickly as possible, so you hopefully don't have to wait much longer.


End file.
